


Shatter

by Ammarettu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accident, Angst, M/M, Skating, They are so in love, Yuuri gets injured, there is blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammarettu/pseuds/Ammarettu
Summary: In which Yuuri falls, and doesn't get back up.





	1. Contact

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because some people in a group chat were talking about it and I thought, why not?
> 
> Note that they are back in Hasetsu in this fic, but they are only visiting.

When Victor woke up that morning something felt off. Outside was just a little too cold and breakfast was just a little under seasoned. He was uneasy, but he couldn't put his finger on it. 

The walk to the rink that morning was filled with an uncomfortable feeling and Yuuri's laughs. Yuuri's laughs that made Victor feel so much better. 

The rink was empty as per usual, Yuuko had given them a set of keys two weeks after they'd begun training at Hasetsu ice castle, she was tired of waking up at 5 am just to let them in and watch them all day. 

Victor tied Yuuri's skates just like always, and they moved their stuff to the benches just like always.

'Just another normal day,' Victor breathed a sigh of relief, but the feeling didn't leave him.

He watched his fiance swirl around the ice and do his regular warm up. Watching Yuuri skate always made him happier, always calmed him. Made him fall a little more in love with every step. Every glance and every smile. Yuuri was perfect, his skating was perfect. It suited him the way his admission to having over 40 posters of Victor had suited him. He hadn't been surprised at all. Actually he was surprised he didn't have more. Of course Victor had signed each one.

Victor smiled softly as Yuuri spun. Victor had left his skates back in Russia because they were only coming for five days, but Yuuri insisted on coming out to skate every morning even though it was supposed to be a vacation.

Yuuri did a toe loop, perfect of course and their eyes met. Yuuri blushed and Victor felt himself melt a little, his smile growing and his eyes sliding almost shut. Yuuri Katsuki. His fiance, his true love, he was perfect.

Yuuri's blush got brighter and his chest tightened, he looked away and moved to go into a quad flip, he took off, Victor perked up. 

Something was wrong, there were too many rotations, Yuuri's feet were in the wrong position, his arm was raised. What was happening? 

Yuuri panicked, he was going to fast into the jump. 

The world seemed to slow as Yuuri's skate briefly came in contact with the ice in a vague attempt at landing. His feet slid out from under him and braced himself with his right hand, crying out when he came in contact with the ice before slamming into the boards on the far end of the rink with a sickening crunch that Victor heard, even from where he was.

He was frozen in shock for a few seconds, he was fine right? Yuuri was always fine. He'd get up in a second. He was fine. He was fine. But Yuuri didn't get up. Instead Viktor heard his name in the form of a broken sob,

"V-viktor. Viktor?"

He swung himself over the boards and rushed across the ice, slipping and sliding here and there, frantic in an attempt to get to his love.

"Yuuri!"

He knelt next to him and his heart shattered. Yuuri's face was flushed and tears were running down his face. He was whimpering and letting out quiet sobbing noises. The ice was smudged with a pinkish red and Victor's heart began to race. Yuuri was not okay. He wasn't okay. What should he do? He pulled out his phone, 

"I-it's okay Yuuri, I'm going to call 119. Where does it hurt?" 

He dialed the number.

Yuuri went to shift but cried out in pain instead.

"Yuuri, don't move. It's okay, just tell me." Viktor could feel tears running down his face. How could he let this happen? This was his fault.

"E-everywhere." Yuuri breathed.

"Okay, okay- yes, hello? Uh, yes an ambulance, please. Hasetsu ice Castle. My fiance fell during figure Skating practice. Sorry? Blood?" Victor craned his neck to look around Yuuri and winced, "Yes, there is quite a bit. I'm not sure, he can't move. Yes. Okay see you then."

He put his phone away. "Yuuri, the ambulance will be here in 10 minutes. The front door is open so I promise I wont leave you okay?"

"Viktor?"

"Yes Yuuri?"

"I'm sorry,"

"What? No, Yuuri its not your fault."

"I- i can feel it." 

"Feel it?"

Yuuri wasn't sobbing anymore, the pain most likely numbed by adrenaline at this point.

"The bone."

There was a pause. "The what?"

"In my arm, I can feel it. It's wet," 

"In your arm?"

Yuuri laughed, then stopped suddenly, "Viktor am I bleeding?"

"Yes Yuuri, but the doctors are going to get here soon and make you all better.

"Viktor you're blurry."

"You're not wearing your glasses, dear."

Yuuri stayed quiet for a moment, "I'm tired."

"No sleeping Yuuri. You have to stay awake, okay?"

Yuuri smiled a little, "I love you, Vitya." 

"I love you too, Yuuri. Are you doing okay?'

Yuuri hummed, "It hurts a lot. But I'm happy. Because I get to be with you."

"It hurts?"

"Yeah... Viktor will I be able to skate again?"

Viktor paused, "I... I don't know Yuuri." 

The front doors of the arena slid open and Victor waved the paramedics over. As they climbed in the ambulance and left Viktor to get the family all Viktor could think about was the way Yuuri had screamed. Even last year when he'd torn his Achilles tendon he'd only winced a little. How much pain had Yuuri just experienced? Viktor turned back to the rink to get their things and his eyes widened. The ice where Yuuri had been laying was soaked in red. Viktor cried. How could he have let this happen? It was his fault Yuuri was laying in a gurney on his way to a hospital. It was his fault if Yuuri never skated again. It was all his fault.


	2. The pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just continuing from the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of people were asking for another chapter, and I am very bad at saying no. So enjoy! Also i realized that i kept changing how i spell Viktors name, so Ill try to be more careful this time.

Viktor sprinted to Yuuri's house once he'd gotten his stuff, barely remembering to lock the door behind him.

He texted Yuuko as he ran, explaining the situation in very garbled speech,

He slammed the front door of Yu-topia open, startling Makkachin. Hiroko poked her head around the corner and gave him a questioning look.

"Family meeting. Now." He managed through his panting. Hiroko nodded and went off to gather everyone, noticing the frantic look hidden deep within Viktor's eyes.

The family gathered in the main eating area, Viktor sat next to Makkachin, holding on to him as if his life depended on it. 

The Katsuki's regarded Viktor with a concerned fondness. He took a shaky breath and locked eyes with each member of the family.

"There's been an accident."

He let them soak it in before continuing, "Yuuri fell during practice. He's at the hospital now, but I'm not sure how he is." He bowed his head, "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

The family exchanged glances as Viktor buried his face in his hands, watching the rush of tears flow over his cheeks. His shoulders shook and he rubbed furiously at his eyes, attempting to will the tears away. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

Mari stood and wrapped her arms around Viktor, " It's not your fault, Viktor. I'm sure it was an accident."

Viktor shook his head, "I distracted him during a hard move and he fell and now he's hurt. What kind of fiance does that make me?"

Hiroko smiled softly, "He was distracted because he loves you dear. Don't feel bad about that. Bask in it, enjoy it. Feel proud that you affect him that much."

She let him calm down a little bit before continuing, "Now, why don't we go see him, hm?"

They left a few minutes later, after gathering a few of Yuuri's belongings, just in case he had to stay overnight or possibly longer.

The hospital was cold and made Viktor feel uncomfortable. The lady behind the counter seemed to recognize him and pointed him in the direction of the room with a sympathetic smile.

Yuuri's room was too white, it made Viktor feel sick. The furniture consisted of a small dresser and a bed. Yuuri himself was propped up on the bed in the center of the room. He was staring out the window but turned to face Viktor when he heard his name being called softly.

"Yuuri?"

Their eyes met and Yuuri smiled, Viktor's eyes were filled with concern and sadness. 

"Viktor, you're here! Oh and you brought everyone. That's really not necessary, you know. I'm totally fine. Just a few broken bones."

Viktor could feel his pupils dilate then shrink again with shock. He watched Yuuri's family hug him and hand him his favourite sweater for comfort, it was really Viktor's. He waited for them to exchange pleasantries and hugs, thankful Yuuri was alive. Not that he could have died on the ice or anything. He waited just inside the room until they left.

He stared at Yuuri, brows furrowed and pupils shaking. Yuuri became concerned and called his name, "Viktor?"

Viktor strode forward suddenly, coming up beside Yuuri's bed in three steps, but he didn't stop there. He bent over and wrapped bis arms around his love and buried his face into his stomach, knees buckling and bending to rest against the floor. He cried.

"Viktor? Viktor what's wrong?" Yuuri ran his fingers through Viktor's hair just like he did before they went to sleep every night. It made Viktor sob harder.

"I was- I was so worried." He pressed his face into his abdomen harder, "I was so afraid, Yuuri."

Yuuri continued to stroke Viktor's hair tenderly, "I'm okay Viktor. Listen, breathe. I'm right here."

Viktor pulled away abruptly, "I'm so sorry Yuuri, if I had of just been professional you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Yuuri laughed and Viktor's brow furrowed in confusion, "Viktor, we're engaged. What's professional about that, hm?"

Viktor laughed as well, less hearty, less amused and more exasperated. Relieved. Exhausted. Yuuri can tell that he's absolutely worn himself down from worrying, and probably crying, despite how unnecessary. Viktor sure was weird.

"Still, it's my fault you fell. I distracted you." 

Yuuri smiled softly, "I'm always distracted with you around. How can I not be? You're too beautiful to be ignored." 

Viktor blushed brightly then smiled, "You sure know how to woo a man Yuuri."

Yuuri laughed.

"So, tell me about your injuries."

Yuuri nods and beckons Viktor to sit with him. He does. Yuuri's right arm is in a cast that goes just about to his shoulder and his left foot is also wrapped in the plaster. "So the bone in my arm snapped clean in half, went right through the skin, gross huh?"

Viktor laughed, "Yes, you were mumbling about it before the paramedics came."

"I was?"

Viktor nodded, figuring he wouldn't have remembered. He was on the brink of losing consciousness then. "yeah, mumbling about how you could feel the bone and it was wet."

"Oh. Sorry, that must have been gross."

Viktor shrugged. It hadn't been gross, only a little traumatizing. Though he wasn't about to tell Yuuri that.

"Anyways, my ankle was fractured, or something in it. I don't know, there was a lot of big words."

Viktor smiled and wrapped an arm around Yuuri, leaning back against the pillows beside him.

"And I cracked a couple ribs when I slammed into the boards I guess."

Viktor recalled the sound Yuuri's body had made when he made impact and grimaced, "Yes I figured something like that may have happened. No concussion or head injuries though?"

"Nope. I'll be back on the ice in two months!"

"Back on the ice? You still..."

"Can? Yes. Want to? Absolutely. We have pairs this year Viktor, remember? I don't want to miss that."

"But you'll be so far behind. Are you sure?"

"I guess you'll just have to nurse me back to health quickly then, wont you?"

"Huh? Me?"

"Yes you. You did say it was your fault didn't you? Take responsibility. But don't get mopey or I'll punch you."

Viktor laughed again, glad his Yuuri was okay. Glad his Yuuri wasn't mad. Glad he'd be able to skate again. He was glad. Glad his Yuuri was still his Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may turn this into a two way story if you guys want, like it could split into two stories kinda thing, but only if you guys want. If I did that I'd continue for more than just two chapters obviously.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that! I cried while I wrote it, but ya know... That's cool cuz it's not like I was in public or anything. Pssshhh.


End file.
